


Human

by sashakate



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love so mortal. Spine/Brianna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

It was around twilight, the Walter manor was full of activity, the robots where getting checked out,   
and if needed parts where to be replaced.The Walter girl Brianna had been asigned the task of bringing  
some suplies up to the workshop.She was carrying a huge box of it, it was so large she had some trouble getting   
up the stairs, she couldnt see where she was stepping. She had been up the stairs plenty of times, so she knew   
roughly what the space between each step is. She had forgotten about the one close to the top that was farther   
away than the others, she tried to step forward, but her foot didn't go far enough. There was a loud crash, Brianna   
was sent falling down the stairs, unluckily for her she was pretty far up, and those stairs had some sharp edges.  
Some of what she had dropped was also sharp, and fell down with her.She had reached the bottom.

The loud noise had echoed through the doorless house.Almost everyone had stopped what they where doing(hatchworth was too taken apart to move), and they rushed to see what had happened.The Spine was  
the first to reach the top of the stairwell, he froze for a moment, he saw the box, and the things that where inside it  
scattered down the stairs, but then he saw something much more worse, there was blood trailing down, he began to   
rush to the bottom. He saw the Walter girl surrounded by a pool of blood, it had been soaking into her clothing, staining it red. He scooped her up in his arms, not caring to see how she is doing, he just wants to get her to the hospital. One of the others arrived at the scene "I-I-Ill get the k-k-keys." Rabbit whimpered, half in shock himself. The Spine wouldn't wait for him to get back, he was out the door and running down the street in a single second. He ran as fast as his heavy metal legs could take him, rushing past traffic, whatever it took, he just wanted his love to be safe.

He was at the hospital, the doctors where checking up on her, he didn't even know if she was alive, he couldn't bare to bring himself away from outside the room even long enough to wash himself off. About 10 minutes after he arrived the others did,they all waited, not saying a word.

The doctors exited the room, "She suffered from a concussion, and she broke her spine and left knee, she didn't  
make it by the time she was here, she was too far gone." he said, motioning that they could now see her. The crowd outside of the room began to sob, Paige began to shake and wonder, what if it had been her? The Spine took it the worst though, his beloved, was now dead, he couldn't believe it, he wouldn't he ran into the room where she lay, her bloody dress lies beside the bed, where it had been cut off clearly visible. The blood also leaks onto the bed, her eyes, open even though she was no longer here, the Spine pounded on her chest, and tried to breath into her lungs, but robots do not have lungs, so he just pounded her chest harder trying to revive her, he stepped away noticing that he was just making it worse.He powered down, right in the middle of the room,unable to function.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very bad idea I am sorry for writting it.  
> I dont hate Brianna in anyway, this is Walter Girl Brianna, not Brianna herself.  
> I think she is a big cutie,and I wish for no harm to come to her.


End file.
